


INVASION (a invader zim story)

by IIMineyMinerII



Category: Invader Zim, Zagr - Fandom, Zim x gaz, Zimxgaz
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMineyMinerII/pseuds/IIMineyMinerII
Summary: It's been 13 years after the florpus incident, 10 after Zim left. Dib membrane, the world-renowned paranormal investigator, who thought he "successfully" made the Irken flee. But of course, we know that's not true... It was because of gaz, his sister. She and the alien were friends but after an argument, they had 10 years ago he left... Leaving nothing behind. This, my readers, is where the story begins
Relationships: Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Home sweet Home

'This is it gaz... Your last year at this hellhole' I thought as I unlocked the front door, entering the house that has been unkempt for a whole summer break.

"Home sweet home..." I sighed as I sat my luggage by the door, and turned on the lights. Seeing everything was untouched, I slumped on my couch with an 'Oompf!'. My body was sore from the constant driving and singing to my CDs on the radio. But it was worth it to see Dad and Dib again.

Luckily, Dib's boss let him work from home. So I'm thankful for that, as for Dad he hasn't changed much except for the wrinkles and the gray hair slowly fading in. But he was as lively as a child during Christmas.

It was fun, it was... Normal.

But my family isn't usually known for being normal...

As I remembered I was the one who usually did the chores unless I convinced dib to help out, but he just says that he needs to go back to "important research" of his. Which usually means stalking Zim. As for that guy, he just vanished. Dib said that he probably gave up.

But I knew that wasn't the case, he left because of me. I'm not going to lie, he and I were really good friends. At least, after the "Tak incident". So much bloodshed that day...

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, sat up and turned on the TV. The familiar show "angry monkey" was on, I smiled a bit. 'This was Gir's favorite show I thought wholeheartedly. For some unknown reason, I flinch, expecting the little robot to jump on my lap. 

But of course, that wasn't happening anytime soon. He was gone, minimoose was gone, hell I am kinda missing the computer. It made me uncomfortable, I switched to the News Channel to reveal another "great discovery" made by my brother once again.

Yeesh, I left a couple of hours ago and he already made a discovery. Show off... 

I sat back up, grabbed my suitcase, and started dragging it upstairs to my room. I sat it on my bed and started putting everything back in its rightful place.

Then I remembered the argument Dib and I had before, I facepalmed and threw myself on the bed as I recollected the events of last night.

*FLASHBACK*

I was laying back watching "Mysterious Mysteries" reruns with Dib as there was nothing else on the other channels that interested us, the episode was about Chicken foot. As I remembered, there was a guy trapped in a chicken suit.

I checked the clock, it was 10:35 and it was getting late. But not like I cared, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. So I kept my eyes fixated on the TV screen, And of course from sleep deprivation my head starts to hurt badly, I can almost hear nonexistent static in my ears. 

Suddenly I realized that Dib was trying to catch my attention, I snapped out of it and glanced at him. "what is it?" I asked him sincerely, he looked worried. He pushed up his glasses nervously.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way... But are you okay? I mean... You look tired." Dib said as he rubbed the back of his neck, I sighed at this gesture but smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay bro, it's just college being college!" I waved it off, hoping he'll look past the lie "you know how it is..."

Dib's facial expression widens with disbelief "your lying." He spoke in disbelief, I looked at him with the fear of what he could uncover. 'I'll have to resist, I can't let him know what I learned I thought as I scooted away from him.

"Okay, so what if I'm lying. Give one good reason why I should tell you anything!" I glared at him, Dib sighed and shook his head.

"Because I'm your brother, and I have the right to be concerned about your well-being," he said as he smugly smirked. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dib, I said give me a REASON, not an EXCUSE!" I put more emphasis on making my point clear. I noticed Dib grumbling frustratingly, and running his hand through his hair.

"Gaz... Why do you have to be difficult!?" He sneered, I growled at his reply and decided that I needed to hit him hard.

"I guess it's in the gene pool dib. Dad is a disappointment of a father, you're an asshole of a brother and son. I'm a bitch of a sister and daughter. So we have that in common." I cursed at him, Dib looked at me in disbelief.

"Take that back Gaz! That isn't true!" Dib yelled, I growled and stood up. My hands curled into fists, and out of instincts, I grip Dibs jacket.

"you wanna go dib? Dad isn't here. We can go downstairs into the empty lab and fight. Right. Now." I threatened with adrenaline coursing through my veins.

He shoved me off and stood up "No! I'm going to be the responsible one here! Now tell me what's going on gaz!" He threatened.

I started snickering "hehe... Responsibility?! Dib, you gotta be joking. Who was the one who beat up your bullies? Who washes the dishes? Who locks the door, Sets up the security, and cleans up once and a while?" I asked.

Dib looked at me with disbelief "you're insane gaz. There's no way you could do that!" He shouted.

I sighed "I know, I put more than one person in the hospital. And I almost killed one. Nevertheless, it's true. You were just too busy to notice" I sneered, which made Dib cock his head sideways.

"Uggh! Dib-Shit! Don't you get it!? Dad has left me and you! THEN when Zim came to our lives you left me too! Even though I acted that I didn't care, I did!" I yelled frustratingly at him. Fed up with dib, before he answered I headed upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

*END OF FLASHBACK*


	2. Frustration

I grabbed my pillow, covered my face and started screaming.

"Ugh! Gaz why do you have to be so stupid!" I scolded myself for my mistake.

But it wasn't really my fault, he was pushing my boundaries too far and I exploded. So I shouldn't be the one who gets the blame!

Right? 

I could've found an alternative way to get him off my back, but of course due to my… 'mood swings' I had to ruin it.

"Jeez gaz, you're really one hell of a sister. Aren't cha?" I sighed, I sat up and grabbed a white shirt and a black shorts.

I dressed in my comfortable clothes, crouched beside my bed and reached under for a black box. I pulled it out and crawled onto my bed.

I gripped the lid, but before doing so I took a deep breath and placed the lid beside me. I started rummaging through its contents.

The first thing I pulled out was a folder full of drawings. I opened it and pulled out the first picture. It was a mass of crazed scribbles, but if you keep staring at it you can tell what it is.

The picture was stick people, but I could tell who each person was supposed to be. The purple was me, the blue gir, pink for minimoose and green for Zim.

Its weird, I told gir that I was going to dispose of this picture. But a part of me kept hold of it, along with his other drawings.

The second thing in the box was Polaroid photos, which was an odd thing for Zim. Zim had taken interest in photography, the idea of taking one moment and keeping it forever. It was really unlike him, but Zim was Zim.

I sat the pictures down and looked at the final item in this box. A red leather-bound book with the irken insignia branded on the cover.

When Zim was still here, he let me stay and hang out at his house on 2 conditions.

1\. Don't cause trouble.

2\. Teach me about earth, and humanity

Now, the first one I easily understood, but the second one... well, I come to learn that our school is the least privileged as the others.

So, whenever dib bugged me I head to Zim’s, where we talked, and I taught him stuff.

But this book has a weird story. Especially how I got it in my possession.

For some reason unknown, Zim taught me stuff. Knowledge for knowledge. He taught me how to read, and write in irken as for actually speaking it he taught me perfectly. It's one of the languages in my vocabulary.

Well, when I successfully read irken out loud without a stutter, Zim left and came back with a thick red book.

The whole book was written in irken, and it was the whole history of irkens. Like A LOT.

He told me it came from a planet called 'libraria', the one place with every single book in existence. Which intrigued me, but I still wondered...

Why would an elite irken invader, from a 'superior' race, that has technology that is more advanced than a toaster?

All I got out of him was 'so your chances of surviving our invasion will rise to 50% anything could happen' which made me think a lot about the possibility.

The book itself was safe, if dib found it he wouldn't be able to read it. Then I guess I'll have to explain the insignia.

But it's the thought that counts, I guess. At Least I still have painful memories of him.

. . .

"Damnit, I miss the big guy" I sighed as I put everything back in the box, and slid it under the bed.

Realizing how late it is, I get under the sheets and try to go to bed.

"Try to get sleep Gaz, you're gonna need it for this final year..." I paused and let the darkness consume me.


	3. Twisted Memories

. . .

'Huh… this again? Can't I just get one night of good sleep? Pft, of course not…' I thought as I drifted in the infinite darkness, usually, when this happens I get a bad memory revived.

'Well, let's see what on tonight gaz.' I thought, as suddenly everything began to take shape. I was… Oh no… not this one.

I was watching the new Bloaty's pizza hog commercial, which showed a new discount for a 1 box of pizza. I lay back on the couch involuntarily, and hummed "hmm… I might get me a box" 

Suddenly, right on time like always was the ring of my phone. I picked it up from the coffee table to see that it was Zm, I tilted my head in confusion but nevertheless answered it.

"Zim? What do you wa-``''GAZ!! GAZ YOU NEED TO GET HERE!!!" I was cut off by a familiar robot. I rubbed my ear which was ringing and yelled at the phone "Gir!? What are you doing with Zim’s pho-" 

"THERE'S NO TIME!! MASTER NEED HELP!! PLEASE!!!" Gir cried, which was weird… it wasn't whining or begging…

He sounded scared.

I got up and grabbed my jacket. "I'm coming gir, hold on" I tried to calm him down. Afterward, I hung up, then I headed to the garage and grabbed my bike, I placed my helmet on and started biking to Zim’s.

As soon as I got there I dropped the bike on his lawn, entered the house and threw my helmet to the ground. "Guys? What's going on?" I asked, searching for Zim in the room.

I was suddenly tackled by gir, I was about to shove him off but I noticed him clinging to me desperately. Instead, I embraced the little robot, I petted the back of his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly it was the computer who answered. "you're here! You need to get to the lab now." He sounded frustrated.

I nodded and stood up with gir in my arms, I head to the trash can and stepped in it. "You know the drill computer" I ordered.

The elevator dropped, which eventually made it to its location. Upon entering I noticed that the place was wrecked, destroyed.

I noticed something on the ground that looked out of place, so I crouched to get a closer look. It was glowing a neon blue, suddenly I realized what it was.

My concern grew higher, then suddenly I was once tackled again but by a purple moose.

"Mini moose!? What… nevermind!" I hugged him too, then stood up. I placed gir back in the elevator and turned to minimoose.

"Minimoose, stay with gir. Okay?" I asked, which minimoose replied with a "nya."

He entered the elevator and both were sent back to ground level. Then turned to the glowing blood, I followed the trail to the main control room.

I paused, facing the scene that sends shivers up my spine. Some of the huge monitors were out of their place, the place was wrecked as if someone threw a fit.

But the most disturbing thing was the irken in the middle on the floor holding something tightly. His pak was gone with neon blood pooling around him.

I walked up to him and sighed "Zim." No answer. He tightened his arms around the object.

I moved my perspective, now I can clearly see what was in his arms. It was his pak. With a sudden realization, I needed to be careful.

"Zim. Look at me" I said sincerely, he just turned away. Looks like I need to be more violent, I reached out for the pak.

"Zim. Give. Me. The. Pak. Now." I gave him my death glare, which proved to be futile. I'm probably going to regret this.

I stood up and started walking away, I noticed he relaxed. Then I ran at him full speed, tackled him, and then fought him for the pak.

"Let go Zim! NOW!" I yelled I got kicked in the stomach. "NO! NOW LET GO OF MY PAK!" He screamed at me.

Then I noticed that he was pulling harder, so I let go which made him fall on his back and the pak flew across the room.

I ran to the pak, grabbed it, then ran to him. But I noticed he was gone from his spot, I hugged the pak close and looked around frantically.

When I finally spotted him I was tackled, then pak flew out my hands. I noticed I was pinned down, I started struggling against his grip.

"Let me go, Zim! Let me help!" I yelled at him, he growled "I don't want your help!" He yelled at me.

I kept trying to get out until I heard a click. Zim’s skin looked better and less pale, he was normal. I noticed a claw going back up to the wired ceiling.

He had his pak back on, Zim shoved himself off and looked at his hands frantically. I got up and slowly moved towards him.

"Zim… What happened?" I asked softly, as I got near I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

We kept silent for a few minutes, I moved my hand away. Then turned away "fine. Don't tell me" I sighed.

Before I took a step, I was grabbed by the shirt and pinned to the wall. I grabbed the arms trying to escape but was cut off. 

"I don't need you anymore… I don't need anyone!" He grimaced, I tried to keep calm. "Zim, calm down." I replied.

"You're just a weak human! You keep getting hurt over and over again! " He threatened, I let go of his arms.

"Well I'm trying zim! I'm doing my best, trying to survive and protect the people who care about me!" I sneered.

"Just fucking tell me what's wrong with you" I growled, the grip on my collar shirt left, and I noticed that he was walking away.

"Go. Leave now Gazlene" He threatened, I growled at his attitude. I walked up to him fast, "no, I'm not leaving until I have an explanation." I replied.

"Ugh! Why are you so stubborn?" He yelled I looked at him with disbelief. Then chuckled "heh, why are you being stubborn zimmy? I'm your best friend. Right?" I asked.

"How could you be optimistic at a time like this?" Zim growled, I sighed "I'm trying to lighten up the mood, we've been doing nothing but fighting" I replied.

I sat down and hugged my legs, I patted the empty space next to me.

Zim was about to retaliate, but gave up and sat down. I heard him mumbling, I only caught him saying bitch' I gasped with glee.

"I thought you said the language is below you" I joked around which in turn made Zim growl.

"I did, it is below me. It's just that you can be so...stubborn" He scowled, I laughed softly "yeah, that seems to run in the family"

He just turned away, I looked at him desperately. Then I hugged my legs "you know, I'm offering you something that I never got." I sighed.

"Wait, what?" He immediately asked, 'Ugh, him and mood swings' I thought. I turned him with a frustrated look. "Support, I never had support when something was wrong with me" I sighed at the oblivious term.

"Tell me, I'm curious!" Zim asked with curiosity. I scoffed at him.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

He finally broke.

"Fine, a couple of hours ago…"


	4. Feeling Feelings

"A couple hours ago, I got a call from my leaders, the almighty tallest" Zim explained as he leaned back. I squinted my eyes with disapproval

"Red and purple? The ones who make fun of anyone shorter?" I asked annoyed, he nodded reluctantly.

"Yep, when I received the transmission I found it weird and I found it… different" He nervously rubbed the back of his head, I leaned forwards intrigued.

"I guess being around you, and this planet. Might've… affected my vocabulary… and…" He trailed off, with his face turning a darker green.

I smirked "and what? Zimmy?" I picked on him. He just waved it off and wiped his forehead.

"Ok! I'll admit! I was a bit… childish! Again I guess being on earth made me more… mature? Is that the right term?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I personally think that you're finally becoming less insane. Now, tell me what the fuck those two did" I said in a serious tone.

"Ok. Fine, so I did the usual salute, and waited for further instructions. Then that's when everything went downhill" Zim sighed, slightly tugging his antenna in frustration which made him flinch.

I scooted closer to him and moved his hands away. I gripped them tightly "don't do that you idiot, I know that it probably hurts. Now tell me what they did" I asked calmly, keeping his hands in mine.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down "okay, I'm fine… so, they were fed up. After the… florpus incident last year, they decided that today is the day that they tell me the truth" He explained.

"They said that I was defective, that this whole mission was a fake, and that it's my fault that the older tallests got killed he explained"

"In the past I would've ignored it, but now. My eyes are opened, and I can finally see everything that I had done" zims eyes widen with the blue lights in the ceiling shining in his reflection as if the sudden clarification of his decisions. 

"The old tallests? As in…" I started thinking about what zim had taught me. "Miyuki and… spork" I asked.

He nodded "yeah, I made a creature which killed both of them. It was a accident"

I nodded "life happens zim, they were bound to get killed someway, somehow. But the best you can do is forgive yourself, but never forget" I explained to him calmly.

"I did forgive myself, but what hitted me hard was being called defective. And it was true, I did more than 10 tests… and they were positive" He sounded frustrated, so I stayed quiet to let him compose himself.

"I'm defective Gaz, I did things that are out of the traditional code. I deny things, I make my own choices, and I… feel feelings" Zim shuddered from disgust.

I tilted my head with what he just said "you feel? Feelings? What do you feel?" I asked now more intrigued.

"Well, um i… I feel confused with these feelings, but… also sure? Like with gir and minimoose I'm starting to care. And earth is almost… bearable?" He questioned himself, which pushed my stupid curiosity.

"What about my brother? Dib-shit?" I laughed, of course I say it was love. It's a stupid nickname I given my brother.

Now, zim couldn't help it "Dib-shit, well I'm actually like our fights. Throwing fists and insults are the only thing we both like" He laughed which luckily lightened his mood.

I smiled at him, but then was hit with more curiosity. "Okay, so… what about… what about me?" I asked.

Zim just tenses up, and looks away from me. I started to become nervous and was about to say something until I heard the familiar steps of gir heading my way.

"MASTA! GAZZY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Gir cried as gripped on to zim, Zim gently shoved gir off and held him like a teddy bear in his hands.

"Of course I'm okay Gir! So stop crying!" Zim yelled, of course gir eventually calmed down. But this time crawled on my lap. But I wasn't complaining.

"Ugh, now I have to clean this up" the invader sighed looking at the mess which used to be the main control room.

Now with destroyed equipment and glowing blood everywhere. I had a feeling that it would probably take him a couple of days to fix everything.

"I can help, if you want" I insisted, but zim shook his head 'no'

"I'm fine, I can make repairs quickly. C'mon, I'll see you out the door" Zim got up and helped me up. We head back to the elevators, then arrived at ground level.

Before I left the house, I wanted my question answered. So I turned to zim "hey, before I leave. Can you answer my question now?" I asked once more.

"That… uh, I … um. It's complicated!" He yelled which made me slightly flinched, so I ignore the question for now.

"Okay, so… if you need someone to talk to, just call me. And please don't try doing that again. Okay zim?" I replied, which made him nod.

We said our goodbyes and I headed home.


	5. The Message

Mmm..

What… happened? My head hurts, my stomach feels like its being stabbed and when I awoken I was instantly blinded by light.

"Ow! FUCK!" I yelled in frustration, covering my eyes. I see colors, that eventually fade away. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed.

'Okay, so yesterday I came home. Then… putted everything back in there place, and looked through my old shit' I thought the events of yesterday, but shook them off.

I rummaged through my closet and grabbed some clothes. Black jeans, boots, a dark purple shirt with a skeleton on it, and to top it off a dark red flannel.

Noticing that my hair was getting greasy, I set the clothes on my bed and headed to the bathroom.

-Dib's PoV-

"Hmm, this is interesting… the chupacabra was spotted in multiple areas after the first death of goats, maybe they're a ancient spei-" Suddenly I was cutted off, "Agent Mothman! We need you in the control room, now!" One of the supervisors informed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my slightly greasy hair "okay, ladies and gentlemen. Seems I'm needed, we shall continue this tomorrow" I told my associates, and exited the conference room.

I walked my way to the control room to see what's the problem, having made my destination I entered the room. I walked down the stairs, and see my colleagues bickering.

"What's wrong? What's so important that you need my assistance?" I asked, then one of them pointed at the screen.

"We got this message a couple of hours ago, we've been trying to decode it. But failed otherwise, so we thought you might know" He replied, I looked at the message. Trying to decode it, but failed.

"Hmm, it looks familiar. Is it Japanese?" I asked.

"No"

"Hindu?"

"Nope"

"Well did you try every language known to man?!" I asked in frustration, which made him nod vigorously.

"Yes, we did! We done every single one! But none of them matched!" He replied nervously. It made me more confused, I know that I seen this somewhere, but where?

Then, I suddenly realized where I saw this. 'Oh no. It can't, it couldn't. Right?' I thought fearfully, looking back at the screen.

"It's isn't a language known to man. I-I know what this is, I need to go to my house real quick" I replied, I turned away and before I exited out of the room I was stopped my ex-mentor/ boss.

"Agent Mothman, what is it? And what do you need us to do?" Agent Darkbootie asked, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Its… the message is in irken. I'm familiar with the race, so I'm getting my old notes. And here's what I need you to do…" I paused and stretched my neck out of nervousness. 

"I need you to get my dad, and my little sister. Bring them right here, don't say anything. Don't mention what happened here. My dad won't care, but my sister would be the one digging our graves" I finished, he nodded and went back in to inform the other agents.

I eventually make it outside and head to my car, I turn on the engine. Then start driving back to my old home.

"Shit…. Oh shit… fuck" I cursed out in frustration. I tried to calm myself, which only ignited more anger. I turned up my radio which held my favorite CD. 

But even lemon demon can't help me now.

"I swear to God! If I see that green bastard again! I'm going to drown him in a tank full of fucking wate- OW!" I yelled from the pain my fist held, after I punched the dashboard from frustration.

I ignored the pain and kept driving. My mind running with a thousand questions and threats, I eventually made it to the house.

I pulled up into the driveway, and locked the car.

I walked up to the door, and before I entered I took another deep breath.

"If it's you I'm going to kill you this time. Zim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so whenever it change PoV it changes back to the next chapter. So this ended with dib, but it'll start back up with gaz in the next chapter. It will be consistent


	6. The book

"Ugh, after that shower I still feel like a jerk" I sighed as I started brushing my violet hair.

'Hmm, not alot has changed about you Gazlene. Your hair is still purple and short, still likes fighting even if you keep winning or losing, and you still have a lot of scars from those fights.' I smiled at that positive thought.

Well, not all of those were fights. I have one on my left side from the time zim stole everyone's organs, well aleast he put them back.

And the one I got from tak when we were fighting, I of course won, but her pak managed to stab me in the stomach before me, and those two troublemakers escaped.

But as time went by they pretty much faded away, but still there.

Ah good times, where the three of us argued until our throats get sore.

After I finished brushing my hair, I head back down stairs and fixed myself a egg sandwich. As I was cooking I felt a certain warmth in my chest, I've made this more than once.

When dad forgot to make breakfast for me and dib, I usually did the work. But I wasn't complaining.

Somehow, the little demon that was me grew out of me. I still had anger issues, but I found a way to suppress it.

Also because beating someone up is illegal, and even being a daughter and sister to two world famous scientists can't cover up what I can do.

Welp, the eggs are done. I grabbed two pieces of bread and placed the eggs between them.

I grabbed mayo and spread it on the eggs.

Taking a seat in my kitchen I start eating the simple, but sad sandwich.

I continued to wonder what was different then to the now.

Dib changed, kinda… he officially joined the swollen eyeball, became a elite agent, now he's making ground breaking discoveries, and yet after all the fame and spotlight he still hasn't got a girlfriend.

As for me I only had one boyfriend, he was a fucking asshole. But I don't want to remember that privileged fucker.

Hmm, zim…. Even though he left, he still changed.

When I taught him everything about earth and his inhabitants, if he suddenly outbursts with another question I just slap him.

Of course he retaliated, but I threatened to spray him with water like a cat. Then he shut himself up.

His vocabulary changed too, he spoke more normal. But now has a spasm where he randomly yells 'ZIM!' it's kinda… funny, actually.

He doesn't yell that much anymore, aleast not directly at me.

Which usually made dib confused.

Hmm… alot has changed about him.

I finished my sandwich and threw the paper plate in the trash.

"Okay gaz, what the hell are you going to do today?" I asked myself, as I headed to the living room.

Hmm… play video games. Study before college even starts up again. Or maybe…

Ugh not that, I already know that really well. No need to practice it again.

Well, I could read that book again. 

Y'know what? Fuck it!

I walked back upstairs, grabbed the red book, then layed back on my bed.

The book zim got me has everything, to how to repair a pak, and qualifications of being the next tallest.

It even has every single thing that has ever been done, and a list of planets the empire has conquered.

As I kept reading, I noticed something.

"Hmm, it takes about a year to train as a tallest." I read out loud.

That ain't plausible, it's been te- No, wait a minute.

Ten earth years, equals to one irken year.

"Wait, a minute. Oh fuck… OH SHIT!" I finally realized, I shut the book and threw it across the room.

"What the hell!? He- he couldn't've!" I took my time thinking. 

He isn't taller than those two bastards, but he could still apply.

'Gaz, your not considering that…' my mind filled with 'what ifs'

"Oh my god, I'm becoming dib. You're going crazy, just… Stop." I told myself, 

I got up and picked up the book, then placed it back in its box.

"Just… get over him. And move on."


	7. Shut up dib

'Finally, I got my mind off him' I thought as I cleaned the dirty dishes from lunch, afterwards I decided to watch TV until there was a knock on the door.

I sat up from the couch and headed to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a… swollen eyeball agent?

I crossed my arms, with a disapproving look "okay, let me guess. Did my brother raise the dead the 3rd time?" I asked sincerly.

The agent shook his head "No ma'am, your brother has called for you and your father to report to headquarters"

Now, that made me more confused "What the hell happened?" I questioned.

"That's confidential, now pack up what you need and want to save" He ordered, which made me huff.

I turned and headed back upstairs, I grabbed 2 suitcases. One filled with clothing. The other valuables, a sketchbook filled with video game ideas and concepts, a picture I kept of me, dib and dad. Then the box with memories. 

I walked up to my dresser, opened the empty drawer and popped opened the bottom to reveal a secret compartment.

I grabbed it's contents, filled the rest of the suitcase and headed back down stairs.

"I'm ready, let's go" 

-Dib's PoV-

"Sir, your sister is in the haul right now. She arrive here tomorrow" one of my co-workers informed me.

I nodded "good, fix her a room in the deep reaches in this building. Make sure it's secure" I replied, he nodded and went off to fulfill my order.

Ugh, when I was younger I worked night and day trying to decode the language.

Even though he's gone, he's still giving us trouble.

. . .

What about gaz? What if I show her the message? She'll probably just shrug it off. 

Hopefully…

Could it… possibly be him? Maybe it was by mistake and it was for some one else?

Shit, this is eventually going to give me a headache.

Fuck it, I'm going to bed. Maybe we'll figure it out tomorrow.

I was heading to my room they had set up when we work long shift hours, but before I can even walk through the door I was stopped once again.

"Agent Mothman, here's some new Intel from the control room. They're still trying to decode the message, and found nothing. But there's more news, sir" the agent paused.

"Well? What is it?" I asked, hoping that it's something that's on this planet.

"Well, our satellite detected a new force in the solar system. Took big to be a moon, and too small to be a planet" He replied, I sighed.

"Oh no. I hope it's not what I think it is. Tell Darkbootie that we need to be prepared, just in case" I waved him off, ripped off my trench coat. Then plopped down on my bed.

"I'm too mentally tired, I need to think what we can do. If…"

Shut up dib. Just… shut up and sleep.


	8. Translation

"We're here" the agent informed me, as he stepped out of the car. I rub my eyes, and done the same.

"Some one will take your belongings and put them in your room. First, your brother needs to talk to you" He replied, I nodded as I followed him into the headquarters.

The building itself is a spectacle, 100 floors. 50 above, 50 below ground level. The first few below are for security, then confidentiality, and the rest is the containment of the unknown, the weird, and the paranormal.

But I could care less, right now I'm focused on the questions I was going to ask dib.

The agent stepped into a elevator, so I followed suit. He pressed a button that read 'G-42'

Huh, it's the confidential areas. Never been to this level, what has happened that causes me to go down this far?

Eventually, the elevator stopped and we exited. Most of the offices had glass walls, and from what I could tell everyone was in hysteria which heightened my curiosity.

"This is the conference room, your father is already here. Just wait a couple of minutes and your brother should arrive soon" He left to go looking for dib.

I walked in, and took a seat in front of dad. "Hey dad, how are you?" I asked lazily.

"I'm okay gazlene, but I'm really confused about what's going on. They wouldn't tell me anything" He replied.

I sighed "me too, I guess dib wants to tell us himself. I keep wondering what could've happened that called for us to be in the confidential area" I told him.

Well, for the past few minutes me and dad made small talk. Until dib finally arrived, with a folder in his hands.

"There you are dib, now explain to us what's going on!" I said frustratingly, he tugged his collar nervously.

"Okay! Jeez. So, we got a message yesterday that's encrypted. We couldn't decode it, but I know what it is" He replied.

"What? Have your coworkers use every language in existence?" I asked.

He nodded hesitantly "it is something I seen before, but don't know how to read it"

My patience was being tested "well then tell me dib! What is it!?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

I tilted my head in confusion "mad? Why would I get mad?"

Dib took a deep breath, reached into the folder and pulled out a document with…

"Oh… Oh no." I looked at the document, and it's familiar pattern.

I took a breath, and mustered up courage "Dib, get me a peice of paper and pen. Now" I threatened.

Dib looked at me confusingly, but pulled a extra peice of paper from the folder and handed me his pen.

So, I started my work.

-Dib's PoV-

I looked at my sister with wonder and confusion, she pulled the document next to her. Then started writing on the paper.

She wasn't even stopping to think it through, she was really fluid in writing it. But it just made my head fill with questions.

I hear her mumbling words "you… two…. Earth…" were the only ones I caught.

As I was spaced out, I was knocked back to reality. Gaz was finished.

She looked at it frustratingly, and handed it too me.

"Okay first off, yes I know how to read, write, and speak this language. Second, and how I learned it was from zim. Then finally… well, read it dib" she ordered.

I took a deep breath and picked up the paper. It was neat, and not a single mistake was made.

"Greetings humans, it's is I. The new leader of the superior race, irkens. My name is… zim." I was hesitating to read.

I noticed gaz tense up, but kept going.

"But, of course you two know that." I went pale.

'This fucking jerk, I'm going to kill hi-' my thoughts were cutted off by dad.

"Well son? Keep going"

I nodded and continued "I purposely wrote this in irken, so with this. I'm here to inform you that I'll arrive earth very shortly, so be ready dib. You may have weapons, but we have technology more advanced than humanity"

"This is my game now, and it'll be a game that you, your little association, your dad, and not even your sister will be able to win. Speaking of which, after I'm done with you I'm going after her next. Gaz you better put up a fight that's worth fighting for" I paused.

Now my sister looks like she's about to murder someone, hopefully I'm not the victim.

"I'll be prepared, goodbye" it finally finished.

I turned to gaz "Gaz, he's coming for us"

"I know, it was a theory but I thought I was being paranoid" she replied, which made me more confused 

"What? Theory?"

"Okay, fine. It takes one irken year to train as tallest. 1 irken year equals to 10 earth years, get it now?" She sneered.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I was right. And I almost got over him, this is happening to fast" Gaz laid her head down, I can tell that she was tired.

"C'mon gaz, I show you your room. You can get some sleep" I motioned her to follow me.

She got up and followed me.

I promised that this time, I'll be a good big brother.


	9. Hysteria

Pfft, these agents are wimps. Just one glare from me and they're scarred for life.

How pitiful.

Well, dib gave me a room 1 floor below the ground. Because if he does attack, I can escape.

Hell, I already had a plan. If the association does get attacked, I'm going to run to the house.

Zim knows the house very well, from the times I invited him to play video games.

But he of course doesn't know about the secret bunker under the basement.

That's my destination, I'll be prepared.

Dad made a genetically modified food that won't perish, so that's taken care of.

He won't know what's coming to him.

I changed into my pajamas, and grabbed clothes for tomorrow.

A regular shirt, with shorts, and tennis shoes.

I grabbed one of the backpacks from the temporary closets, and packed the box in it first, then clothes.

As I was going through my stuff, I held up the item that was in the hidden compartment.

It's was still in its sheath, so I unbuckled the strap and grabbed the blade.

It was still sharp, on the handle were two buttons. The first one extends the handle so it could be used as a spear. The second pops the blade out while attached to a chain, so it could be used as whip.

Itself was made from someone space metal that never breaks, or dulls.

I putted the weapon back in its sheath, and strapped the belt around my waist.

I'll be… prepared.

Deciding that it's late, I go under the sheets, turn off the lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

-Dibs PoV-

"How did your sister managed to decode a message in a few seconds!?" Agent Darkbootie asked, I could tell that he was suspicious of my sister. But I just waved him off

"The alien mentioned in the message was friends with her, when we were younger, if she was fed up with me she always went to his house" I explained, kinda worried. Kinda pissed off.

"I refuse to let him win, I will do everything in my power to protect earth" I finished, which exchanged confused looks between my colleagues 

"What about your sister? He's also going after her." One of them asked.

"She can protect herself really well, and I'm sure she'll be fine. Honestly, I think he's bluffing. I have a feeling that he won't kill her" I spoke honestly, I know that his ego is bigger than the planet earth. But even zim has standards.

'It's weird, How I'm not taking extra precaut-' my thoughts were cutted off from a agent bursting through the doors.

"Sir! Update on the situation! One of our rovers found something on mars!" He yelled, sounding shaken 

"Well? What is it?" I asked, he walked up to me and handed me a photo.

"It seems like a ship, we caculated that it's bigger than the Grand Canyon. It's heading straight for earth, it should arrive tomorrow" He replied.

In the photo itself was a very familiar ship, I saw it 13 years ago with the florpus incident.

"It's the massive, he has a whole armada. Ready to shoot us down, we need to talk to world leaders asap" I informed everyone.

He did it, he's the new leader of his race coming to destroy earth.

I'm not prepared for what comes next, but I'll fight with what I got.


	10. Stupid, carefree agents

It's the second day of being in the headquarters, nothing happened much. No more updates of what's going on.

Well, all day dib looked nervous. Now and again tugging his collar, when I made eye contact with him he just tenses up.

For the first time ever I became concerned about my brother, so I approached him about it. "Hey dib, what's wrong? You seem very nervous"

He ran his hand through his messed up hair, and stuttered "U-um, nothing is wrong g-gaz! Everything is fine!" I gave him a deadpan stare.

"Dib, if it has to do with him you need to inform me so I can be prepared" I replied as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I may have been a violent sister, but everything has changed. You trust me, don't you?" I asked

He kept looking around frantically but eventually gave in.

"Fine, gaz. Last night, the Mars rover took a picture of the massive. It's… getting closer" Dib finally replied, nervously fiddling with his tie. "We calculated that it should arrive today"

"We'll be okay dib" I said, trying to comfort him. "I already have a backup plan"

He looked at me as if I was the craziest person on this planet. "What do you mean 'plan'? What are you expecting?"

"A army of a thousand or more soldiers, with weapons probably more advanced than 10 years ago, and zim has it to his full disposal. Zim will try to find us, and conquer earth at the same time." I paused to catch my breath.

"I'm planning on going to the bunker under the house, no one can track us there, and an infinite amount of supplies. Once there, I'm making a fool proof plan."

"I know the S.E.N has dangerous weapons, but they're going to beat us dib. So, are you going to come with me? Or staying here to defend the base?" I asked.

"I… I'm sorry , gaz. But… I'm staying" Dib replied, I placed a hand on his shoulder "I understand dib, just… promise you'll be careful okay?"

He nodded "of course little sis" He pulled me into a awkward hug, if he did this a couple of years ago I would've beat him into a coma.

But, I accepted the hug. For once in 16 years, he was a good older brother. At Least when I was born, we were close.

I changed, Dib changed and zim did too. Hopefully that'll be enough. 

'What is he going to do?' I thought in depth as I headed back to my room. 'He's knows where you are, him and the armada are about to arrive'

Calm down gaz. Just be ready…

I started stretching, grabbed my backpack ready to go, and placed my weapon belt on my waist.

The most tedious, but needed. A bottle of water to burn irkens.

I sat down on my bed, and waited…

*4 hours later*

It's been 4 hours, now it's dawn. Right before the sun sets, everyone in the headquarters seem relieved because zim hasn't arrived all day.

I was glad that it was a false alarm, but disappointed. Even though they assured me that nothing was going to happen I felt… uneased.

Like… something's wrong. So I decided that I'll approach dib about it.

With backpack still in hand, I waved to dib to come over to me.

He strutted over wearing a careless grin, clearly at ease. "Yes gaz? What is it?" He asked. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him where no one can listen.

"Gaz? What's this for? The celebration is over there" Dib pointed at the room filled with agents and scientists.

I took a deep breath "Dib, I have a feeling. A bad one in my gut" I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

He cock his head "What do you mean? We won!" He said with pride.

Suddenly I felt a rumble, but it seemed that dib didn't notice. I glanced at the ceiling.

"No. We haven't, he's…." Suddenly the rumbling became louder. "GET DOWN!" I yelled as I shoved dib, after I gained my senses there was a piece of ceiling where me dib had stood.

I jump up, putted my backpack back on my shoulders. And grabbed the water bottle. Dib had got up, finally noticing everyone panicking.

The sound of rumbling stopped, to be filled with explosions and gunfire.

"Gaz! Go to the back exit!" Dib yelled, as he grabbed artillery, Preparing for battle. I nodded "be careful! Don't die on me bro!"

I turned and headed to the back of the building. Gripping the water bottle.

I keep swerving the hallways, making my way to the exit. As I turned a corner, I was met with 2 irkens. About 1 or 2 feet shorter than me.

They noticed me, then pointed their weapons at me. "Stand down human! In the name of our tallest!" One of them called out. But I of course ignored them.

I unscrew that cap, and tossed the water at them. While they were distracted, I ran by them, and strangely they weren't burning, or screaming in pain.

They were acting annoyed, which confused me.

'Did zim find a way to not be burned by water?' I thought, I threw the water bottle on the ground and grabbed my blade. I pressed the button, which made it into a spear.

I gripped it tight as I navigate through the halls, then…

Finally… there it is. The exit!

I started running, opened the door to the outside world-

. . .

No.

The sunset reflected off the newly placed ship in the sky. He's here, he did it.

It was the massive.

"Keep it together gaz, just… keep moving!" I told myself, as I ran towards the bunker.


	11. Claustrophobia

'Keep running gaz! Ignore the screams, ignore the explosions! Keep it together!' I thought frustratingly, as I ran through the streets dodging the lasers and people headed my way.

I eventually made it to our neighborhood, and started heading for the house. But I noticed that the front door was open.

It's probably unsafe, so I reluctantly sat between shrubs. Perfectly hidden, it's was my go to hiding spot when me and dib played hide and seek when we were kids.

I keep breathing slowly so it gets rid of the sound. I stared at the house uncomfortably, waiting for anything.

Suddenly, a taller figure emerged from the house. Standing tall and proud, he was accompanied by 2 smaller irkens with weapons.

Then I noticed the clothing he was wearing, a turtle black neck, with a metal chest plate and bracers on his arms. And to top it off a cape with layered metal shoulder plates.

This was traditional tallest attire, so that means….

I gripped my hands over my mouth to not make a sound, I stayed tensed. Waiting for him to leave…

'Wait… What is he?' I thought as I watched him sniff the air like a predator. After all that running I became sweaty, and smelly.

He looked straight at me from the corner of his eye, and smiled. He recognized my scent! What the hell!

Then he headed towards me, not saying anything. He stopped, 1 foot away from me. I kept hold, keeping quiet.

"She's got to be somewhere, she can't hide forever. She'll eventually get bored and come running to me." Even though his voice had changed, it was still the same nasally, egotistical voice. But not filled with purpose and authority.

He just like me had changed.

Zim ran his gloved hand on the top of the shrubs, which made everything suddenly seem claustrophobic. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I knew that it wasn't him causing it.

One wrong move and he'll get me, it was strange. For once in my life I was the prey, it was terrifying.

Zim hummed "if she managed to hide this long, I'm impressed. At Least it'll make finding her more worth it" he smiled. He pulled his hand away, he knows that I'm listening.

What the fuck!?

"My tallest, our troops successfully captured the S.E.N. but no sign of her. What are your orders?" One of the irkens asked.

"Bring Dib membrane to the interrogation room. I want to talk to him myself, as for his sister?" He paused.

"The hardest levels lay the greatest prizes" with that he left. Thankfully, because now I was on my hands and knees, holding my stomach.

And then throwing up my dinner, draining out my energy.

I slowly stood up, wiping off the bile. And walked to my old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was a bit short, but for some reason I felt how tense gaz was. When I was writing this scene I found myself holding my breath. As for why zim didn't just grab her and left, will be revealed in another chapter. Hoped you felt uncomfortable reading this :)


	12. The Offer

When I entered, surprisingly the house wasn't damaged. The couch was still there, tv still intact. Upstairs was unkempt, well… except Dib's room. It was completely wrecked.

As for my room, it was untouched. Nothing out of place, except the object on my bed. It seemed as if it was waiting for me.

It was a USB, with the familiar irken insigna branded on it. Next to it was a letter, in English.

'You may or may not read this, nevertheless your curiosity will be pulled towards the USB. Inside it, is everything you need to know, to my plans for this planet. Dib. And you.

For the 10 years I've been gone, everyday I did a video log. You may watch those at your leisure, I can't stop you.

Hopefully I didn't scare you too badly, but I'll make it up to you later. 

I'll be waiting for you, little gaz. You can be stubborn, and difficult. But you'll eventually come around.

With pride and honor,  
Love, Zim'

My face heated up, I folded the note, grabbed the USB, and headed to the basement. As I entered I walked near a bookcase filled with vials and glasses.

I pulled one of them, which made the case drop slowly into the floor. I stepped into the secret room, with the case rising back up behind me.

Then stepped into the elevator, and typing in the passcode.

The trip to the bunker was uneventful, when it made its destination. I exited into the bunkers living room, it wasn't really a surprise.

The living room and kitchen were in one room, with 6 other rooms attached.

3 of them are bedrooms, one being the bathroom, another the armoury and finally a lab.

On the 3 bedrooms doors you can tell who is who. The ghost is dib, the membrane labs insignia is dads, and mine was the skull.

I entered, and plopped my backpack down. I rested on the bed, which finally the pain of running hit me.

I'm so sore, smelly, and out of breath.

I stayed silent for a couple minutes, then sighed 

"I'm going to take a shower"

Dib's PoV 

. . .

'Ugh… my head…'

'What happened'

I slowly opened my eyes, and sluggishly observed my surroundings.

"Glass?... What?" I groaned from the throbbing pain in my head, 

I sat up, then realized that my ankles were in shackles that were attached to the wall.

The floor, ceilings, and walls were a red, cold, metal surface. One wall was made of glass, leading to a hallway.

Then the memories flooded in.

We lost, I knew we didn't have a chance but I didn't think we would lose that fast. I decided that I need to get out of here, so I sluggishly stood up.

I grabbed the chain and started pulling, but was stopped by the sound of whirring entering my ears. I turned around to reveal a irken with what looked like the Membracelet cuffs from my childhood. 

But before I made a move I was tackled, then there was a click. Now I was standing, really confused of what just happened. 

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked in frustration, as the irken just grabbed my arm and pushed me along.

"Our tallest wants to talk to you." He answered, so I was led into a room which was a typical interrogation room. I took a seat, and hooked up the cuffs to the table.

The irken left, I looked around seeing if there's anyway for me to escape. I spotted a vent, maybe if i…. No, this place is too big.

I had no choice, but to wait… which luckily, he entered the room. The bane of existence, zim.

He sat in front of me, crossed his arms, and adorned a smug smile "Greetings, Dib." He sneered.

I growled at him "zim. What are you doing?" I glared at him, he huffed "What do you mean? I'm conquering earth!" He replied.

"I mean why? This planet was the bane of your existence! I thought you would never come back, so why? Just so you could make fun of me? Or…" I paused.

"No. I refuse to believe that, for her sake" I mumbled under my breath, but zim caught up with what I was saying.

"Dib, if you think I'm going to hurt her. Then you're wrong." He said with all seriousness. But I shook my head no. "That's not what I'm afraid of zim. I'm afraid that you're going to make yourself comfortable on this planet, then leave without saying anything" I growled.

"Oh wait, nevermind. You already did that"

"It was necessary, I didn't want to be executed for loving a different species"

"What? Zim, you were fired from being an invader. You could've just… ugh, you don't understand what you've done" I stopped, and stretched outwards.

"You hit her hard, she isn't the same gaz now. Of course she still picks fights, and swears like a sailor now and again." I paused.

"She's been hurt too much, you better be careful." I warned, not knowing why I'm saying this.

"She has trust issues because of you"

Zim growled "Stop trying to pin this on me dib. It's also your fault" He sneered at me, I widened my eyes "What!? No, it's not! It's all you! I had to do what I did, so you wouldn't conquer earth!" I snapped.

"But you weren't there for gaz!" He yelled back, it only fueled my anger.

"I was there for her! I told her that if she needed to talk I'm all ears!" I argued his statement, he dug his claws into the table.

"If you tell gaz to do something, will she really do it? You gotta keep pressing on until she can't hide it anymore" Zim said darkly, clearly trying to hold in his anger.

"She doesn't trust you, or your dad. I know her more than you do dib, now tell me dib… when did you two last fought?" 

I went pale, and started sweating. "Uh… a week ago. During summer break, all I did was ask her if she was okay and she went off" 

"That dib, is because she doesn't trust you. Now we're off track, you may be wondering why I haven't killed you yet." He smiled smugly, I squinted my eyes with disapproval "yeah actually"

"I hate to waste that big brain of yours dib, your dad is already on board. But here's the proposition, you work for me" Zim explained, I looked at him with confusion.

"Work for you? Why?" I asked, it looked like he's about to reveal a plot twist. "Well, besides not wanting to waste your genius. But it's for your sister, I know she still cares about you in some messed up way" He paused to catch his breath.

"You'll work in the science technical department, basically make weaponry for me dib." He finished.

"And if I don't?" I inquired, his grin widen "well, I guess you don't want to see tak"

I flinched "wait what!? Tak!? I thought gaz-" "it was fake, the pak gaz destroyed was fake. Her sir bot revived her right after we left"

I started thinking, then sighed "fine, i accept your offer zim. Just don't hurt my sister" I threatened him.

"Of course, I know that gaz is fragile like a bomb." Zim got up from his seat and headed to the door. "Wait! What are you planning for my sister"

Zim opened the door and turned to me "Oh just conquering planets, and other stuff" He winked and started to closed the door.

"WAIT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? ZIIII-"


	13. The USB

Okay, finally…

I got my energy back, made something to eat, and now don't smell like shit. Good, now I can finally see what's in the usb. I set the computer on the coffee table, inserted the usb, and started scrolling through the files.

It was an assortment of documents, photos, and videos. I clicked for photos, what revealed was weird… one of them was zim in a library, which I assume is libraria. He's studying something…

The next were him in front of red and purple, seemingly yelling at them. As for the others, zim just fitting into uniform, getting recoded,and etc.

I pulled up the video files and clicked on it. It was static for seconds, then it showed zim in a chair with gir and minimoose in the background.

"Ahem, vlog #1. Today is the first day since my recent departure, the reason for departure is classified. I gave myself a new mission, challenge the tallests, conquer earth, and then…" zim paused, and scratch the back of his neck.

"Then hopefully, be with my 'friend'. Former invader zim, signing off"

It cutted off for the next few weeks.

"Vlog #14. I… did it. I actually went through with it, I'm now the new tallest. I banished them to foodcourtia, once I'm done with my training. I can finally get back to her." 

I passed all of them, up to the most recent #3650. 

It revealed zim, who hadn't changed one bit. Now in his uniform, looking at the camera with piercing eyes.

"This is my final vlog I'll ever make. I'm almost there… so close. Yet so far away from you, I'm not sure if I'll make you happy, or safe. I'll try my best… I have nothing to offer you, except the whole galaxy and the earth. I'll finally tell you what I feel about you, I miss you. I wish you were here" 

The video shut off, and closed to the desktop.

I froze at what I witnessed, a part of me was actually feeling bad. Suddenly, my head run with why and what ifs.

'Why would he do this?'

'What if it's a trap?'

'What if he's telling the truth?'

'What if he hurts you again, and leaves you again?'

I haven't checked the documents yet, so I clicked on those next.

What popped up was… unexpected.

Pictures of greenhouses, buildings, etc. I expected barracks, factories, and military training facilities. 

Then notes, that read more in depth.

"The humans named dib and membrane shall work in the science/ technical department." It read.

It made me confused, he even included dad. I kept reading, then it clicked.

"The human female named gaz membrane shall work in the following: tallest/ general. She will be assigned to assist with battle plans if needed, and will co-assist tallest zim"

Zim knew me too well, I can see myself as a general too.

'Oh no, the proposition seems too good to pass' I thought nervously.

Hmm, maybe I can meet up with him. We could talk about credentials, and… catch up.

If only there was a way to contact him…

Wait, at the bottom of the document was what seemed like a phone number.

I went pale, I realized that I was reaching for my phone. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I typed the number, took a deep breath. And held it to my ear.

The line was as first silent, then I heard something shuffling on the other side. Then, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey zim…"


	14. The call

"Hey zim." I replied, gripping the phone. On the other line was a hum, then a amused chuckle.

"Greetings, gaz. What brings you to call me?" He asked, I facepalmed at his cheesiness. I sighed "Can it zim, I went through the usb and saw everything that needed to be seen. I'm have questions, but I assume that you want to talk about it in person"

"Wow, you decided to get to the point. Yes, it will be better for us to meet face to face. But today is your lucky day" He replied, I cringed at his tone. I leaned into the receiver, "how is it my lucky day zim?" I asked with seriousness.

"I'll let you decide where we should meet up, it can be anywhere" Zim finished.

I already knew what I wanted. "The arcade, let's meet at the arcade" I answered.

"The arcade? The one owned by that old guy?" He asked, I hummed in approval. "Yeah, that's the one. Anyone barely goes there anymore, after the owner died"

"Wait, he's dead? Damn it. He was a nice guy, remember when he sneaked us a couple extra quarters?" Zim laughed, I cocked my head in confusion.

"What? You remember that? How… nevermind. I have more important things to discuss" I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"Like what? There's nothing more to it, little gaz." He taunted, I growled into the receiver. "Actually, there is. You can bring one soldier to the meeting, and if you want, bring gir and minimoose. Those are my credentials, anything you want to add zimmy? '' I cursed at my little slip.

I heard him laugh a bit "as for my credentials, I just need you to be there and be willing to talk and listen. Do you think you can do that gaz?" He asked. I took my time and thought for a bit.

"I think I can do that, but you'll have to be patient. I'm probably going to choke up on my words. Do you understand?" I replied.

There was a pause, then he replied “Okay, I… I understand Gaz. When you want to meet up?” he questioned, thankfully I thought ahead “Tomorrow, before the sunsets. You think you can make it?" 

Zim hummed in approval “I know I can make it, oh and one more thing...” he added, I leaned into the receiver. “I’m really sorry about earlier, I couldn’t help it. I just… missed you” he apologized, I sighed gently. I couldn’t stay angry at him forever “it’s… it’s fine Zim. I’ve been through worse, you know that” I laughed nervously, this whole time i was nervous of talking with him. But now, i felt bad.

He replied “yeah… I know. Well, got to go. I still need to invade the other half of earth.” I laughed, taking it as a joke. "Okay, you do that. Good luck… see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, love you"

Zim immediately hangs up before I could reply, I just sat there in silence. Recalling the information I gathered, I couldn't move.

What… just happened? Did he…

That cheeky bastard, I know I probably shouldn't think about it too much.

Tomorrow, I'll have my questions answered.


	15. The Arcade

Well, I couldn't sleep. It was either from the confusion of last night or insomnia, but that didn't really matter anymore. I took a shower, made breakfast and ate. And got ready for the afternoon.

I wore black jeans, boots, a white loose t-shirt and leather jacket. Then strapped my multi weapon to my hip, just in case.

It was finally time, so I hesitantly went up to surface level and walked to the garage. I opened it up to reveal my old motorcycle, which I modified to take multiple types of fuel. Solar, wind, heat, you name it.

I found the keys, grabbed my helmet and started my journey. I drove out of the driveway, then just started cruising. It was… calm. Too… calm.

Occasionally I pass a human or two, and the same goes for irkens. They aren't fighting.

They were actually having conversations. 

Just another question to ask, eventually the familiar arcade came to my vision. I drove up to it, and parked.

I walked up to the doors, took a deep breath and entered. Wait, he ain't here yet. Well, looks like I got time to kill. I walked to the one corner of the arcade which was a lounge 

It had a diner style seating, a couple of bean bags here and there, and a couch. As for most of the arcade, it didn't really have good lighting, it was nothing but black, and neon lights, including the screens of the consoles.

It was pretty, unlike the world outside. 

The diner seats were just as comfy when they were kids, the table was a cheesy dark purple with multi color glitter in it. The purpose was to make it look like the galaxy, and the coasters were designed as planets.

Yep, this arcade is ironic in every way. Especially with the subtle space theme.

It brought a smile to my face, the arcade didn't really had a prize corner or tickets. But the old dude who owned the place usually bought cheap knick knacks, like yo-yos and plushies. As for how we earned them, it was a high score point base.

Nothing really interested me, maybe get a plush or two to make in a security bot. So, I piled up a lot of points.

Sometimes, kids begged for me to get something for them. But I always say no and tell them that if they want it, they have to work for it.

Zim was… different.

One day, there was a green alien plush. As we hung out, I noticed him looking at it as we passed it, and in addition playing games with me.

I told him that I had enough to get it for him, he declined. He wanted to earn it for himself, the old dude noticed.

I haven't told zim this, but I knew that he just gave it to him. I knew he was trying to impress me, so I followed suit.

Good times.

I checked the time, and it was 12:33. Almost 1. I need to move around and get my blood flowing, I got up from my seat and headed to the lines of consoles.

I looked at the details, tracing my fingers over the buttons and joysticks as I walked past. I stopped when I made it to the fourth console.

The screen didn't change at all, I clicked the start button and the high score screen popped.

It was intriguing, I was still the top high score. While that asshole also known as iggin's was second. Most of the board had his name on it because he frantically tried to beat my high score.

Loser.

Suddenly, I found my hands twitching and tapping frantically. I just couldn't help myself, I pressed start. 

I frantically pressed the buttons, moved the joystick, and started paying attention to the screen. Shooting the ships, asteroids, and missiles.

The sounds of lasers and explosions filled the arcade. Luckily it came from the game, I realized that my reflexes became faster over time. 

The points became bigger, and so did the stages. Eventually, I made it to the final boss, the mothership, I kept dodging the missiles and ships it sent my way. It went down, the screen turned black.

'NEW HIGH SCORE! 1,098,589,975 POINTS!!' it read, I put my name. As more proof that I was the best, and always be.

I turned around to head back to the lounge when I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I sighed and covered my face with embarrassment.

"How long were you there?" I asked Zim laughed "since lvl. 20. What? You want me to give you two some alone time?" He replied smugly.

"Whatever Zim, let's head back to the lounge and talk. Just, please forget what you just witnessed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.


	16. The conversation

Apparently, Zim was slightly late because of some 'complications' but I brushed it off and sat at the table with Zim sitting in front of me. He looked at the door and sighed.

"Gir, Minimoose, you can come in," He said, suddenly the door slams open. I was tackled with a hug, I groaned and sat up "what the-" I paused. The little robot hugged me tightly "GAZZY! I MISSED YOU!!!" He cried I couldn't help but hold him close.

"I missed you too gir" I muttered, then I felt something pressing against my cheek. I looked at the corner of my eye to see mini moose, I removed my arm and made room for him.

I embraced them closely "I missed you guys so fucking much" I took deep breaths, then asked another question. "What about the computer? Does he still exist?" I asked.

"He's fine, I transferred him to the massive's computer database. He can't control anything but certain areas,"

I hummed in response, "good, hey guys." I let go of them and pointed at the arcade "go play some games, just press start and they'll be ready to go"

Gir nodded eagerly "okay gazzy! We'll try to beat your highscore!" Gir hopped off and headed to the rows of arcade consoles.

"Doesn't it take quarters to play?" Zim was dumbfounded, I sighed and rested my head in my hand.

"Yeah, but I modified them when the old dude died," I replied, which made zims antennas perk up.

"What? He's deceased? How?" He was asking too many questions, so I went in one go.

"He died in his office chair, and the reason this place wasn't condemned is because we rioted. Literally, I stayed in front of the doors with fellow gamers. Hell, even Iggin's was there, he stayed away thankfully" I explained, I reached into my pocket and showed him the key.

"The old man didn't have any close relatives. So they put everything up to a vote, and they thought that I was the best candidate" I finished, and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Now. Can we get back on topic?" I growled, zim flinched but quickly regained his stature.

"Of course, sorry. How have you been?" He asked, I gripped my hand into a fist.

"Honestly, kinda pissed. What the hell were you thinking?" I gritted my teeth, zims face twisted into disbelief.

"I thought you went through the usb?" He grimaced, I scoffed at him "I did. I just want to know what's going through your head! What idea that you possibly came up with, that could make it work?" 

"It wasn't my idea!" Zim shouted, I glare at him. "Well, then who was it!?"

"It was yours! Our time together 10 years ago, I took notes!" He explained, which made me realize. "Wait, you hit the big countries first. Oh shit" I was surprised that it worked.

"Then what's your plan? With the humans?" I asked, he leaned into the chair "well, nothing really. If they want to join the army, I let them. But they won't trust me, but you?"

"You're a perfect candidate."

"What makes you think I'll come along?" I asked, zim grinned "well, I have confessed my love for you. Isn't that enough? Also, I have dib and your dad in my hands. I don't want to take drastic measures."

I scoffed "you're an asshole, you know that right? Do you even consider the damage you left when you disappeared?" I asked, Zim just gave me a deadpan look "I didn't leave any damage, I was as silent as a mouse. No harm was don-"

"Goddammit, you really are stupid beyond repair!" I cut him off, I tapped my temple "I know when I was teaching you earth and human stuff, we didn't really get to the 'mental health' that much!"

"I trusted you, and you left me. Now, why should I believe anything you say now?" I asked, and gazed into his eyes. Waiting for his answer.

"What happened when I was gone?" Zim asked solemnly, I hummed "a lot of things, ex boyfriend, college, fighting dad and dib every now and again"

"Ex boyfriend?" His antennas perked up with interest, I ran my hands through my hair nervously "no, I don't want to talk about him. Back to topic zim." I sighed.

He backed off "fine, so you don't trust me. What can I do to earn it back?" 

"Let's fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the spar match doesn't last 10 secs. They basically have to pin each other for 10.


	17. The Deal

"What?" Zims expression turned grim, I stood up and leaned on the table with my head resting in hands.

"You heard me zim. Me and you fight, we have to make 3 hits" I replied with a stern look. "Just 3, but the stakes are high."

"What are the stakes?" He was sweating a bit, which made me smile darkly.

"If you win, I'll go with you willingly. But if I win…" I paused, got up from the table and crossed my arms. My smile fell into disgust.

"You'll have to leave." I finished.

"What!? So I did all of this for nothing!?" He yelled, I shook my head at his idiocy. "Don't speak so soon zim, we haven't even plan how we'll do this"

He turned to me "even if I do lose, I won't give up so easily." He growled, I sighed frustratingly "fine. Then I'll be on the run, even if the earth is red with your tyranny I'll find a way" 

"As for what place and time, I'll let you decide. Since you let me choose where to have this little meetup" I informed him, he stood up and stood towering over me. But I stayed strong.

"In the massive, the throne room. It's not used much so it'll be okay to do a little damage, as for time. I want to get this over with, so tomorrow. Same time, just go to the bottom of the ship and I'll have gir take your there" he replied 

"What about the other irkens? They'll probably attack me on sight before I land a hit" I asked, he smiled "then, we're lucky. Yesterday, I told everyone they have a day off tomorrow,"

I smirk "so, the rules. When I mean 'hit' I'm talking about cuts, don't need to be deep. I'll use the knife, as for you I'll allow your claws and pak legs" I paused.

"You can forfeit, use any fighting style you want, and hit anywhere. No spitting, biting, or throwing dirt in each other's eyes. So, do you agree to have this fight with me?" I finished.

"I agree, I promise I won't hesitate" he reached out for a handshake, I grabbed it in return. "Good." 

"Because I'm not holding back either" 

Suddenly, gir came back dragging a bag of… quarters?

No, y'know what? I'm in too good of a mood to ask.

"Gazzy! Look at what I gots!" He shoved the bag in my arms that was surprisingly heavy, but I stood my ground.

I crouched and patted the robot on the head "good job gir, I'm proud of you" I smiled, which made the robot tear up and tackle me into a hug. "I'M PROUD OF YOU TOO GAZZY!!!" He screamed, I hugged him back.

"Master really misses you, he became all frowny when we left" gir said

"Well, take care of him until I come back okay?" I tried to comfort him. "Okay…"

He got off, and I stood up then dusted myself off. "Well, I better get going. Need to prepare myself" I waved bye as I headed to the door, but Zim stopped me "wait, I have something for you"

He rummaged through his pak and pulled out a red see through bottle with pills in them. "I made more sleeping pills, catch"

He threw it and I caught it midair. I examined it then put it in my pocket.

"Thanks, bye zim. See you tomorrow."


	18. Jealousy

I sighed as I took my helmet off, placed it back on the garage counter, and headed back inside.

On the way down to the bunker, my thoughts ran through our confrontation.

'Will I get killed?'

'Will he hold up his deal?'

'Will I win?'

…

'What would happen if I lose?'

When the elevator stopped, I stepped out and just fell into the couch. Being there with Zim was emotionally draining, he answered my questions but something felt… off.

I guess he really does miss me.

I mean... I miss him too. But I have to be patient, take everything slow, and just ease in.

Honestly, a part of me hopes he wins.

Maybe a nap would get my shit together…

Zims PoV

FUCK!

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh SHIT!

"Calm down zim! Just think of a strategy, and just commit to it! Like a relationship!" I pulled my antennas slightly in annoyance.

"Relationship? I thought you and Gazzy have always been friends?" Gir looked up from his big bag of cheese puffs, which he was getting EVERYWHERE.

"That's not what I mean gir! In a love pig relationship! Y'know… like one of the soap operas you used to watch!" I gave an example, hoping he would understand.

"Weeeeellll… from what I remembered. Gaz tried her best to get you to love her back. But you just shrugged her off like it was nothing" the computer entered the conversation.

"Hey, this is between me and gir. So stay out of it!" I growled as I sat down in my chair.

"You can't keep denying it master, back then you were clueless. But after the tak incident, and gaz teaching you about earth you've become more mature" the A.I. pointed out, which just made me slumped more into my seat.

"So what? I've learned my lesson, now I have a whole armada at my disposal. And even if I do lose, I will find a way to get he-"

"That's not the point I'm trying to make master, it's the fact that she's the one who fell first. So I have a suspicion that she wants to lose. But can't due to personal dignity, knowing gaz she won't hold back. You need to be faster"

"Faster? What do you mean faster?" I asked, what the hell could he mean by that?

"Well, as I went over dibs records in order to find him. I also went through gaz's, and she improved a lot during your absence. Her speed and stamina have risen, as for strength she's lacking. But still enough to break some rib cages, I've also been through her social media"

My antennas perked up "social media? Show me!" I yelled, the computer screen showed some old photos of a much younger gaz.

"This is her at the graduation." The computer revealed gaz in a graduation uniform, holding her diploma.

"She looks… uncomfortable. I don't see dib or her dad, it would make sense because dib already graduated. But they could've been there to support her" I looked in the background, but they weren't there.

"Here's more, with some guy" he sighed.

In the picture she was hugging his torso, the guy looked like a biker. Gaz looked so happy, it angered me.

"Computer, show me the last picture of Gaz with this boy." I ordered, the screen changed.

This one was different, gaz looked uncomfortable in his arms and wasn't smiling. She was tensed, as if she was holding herself back from strangling him.

"Computer, do you know where he lives?"


	19. Journey

. . .

Well…

This is it gaz, you against him.

I walked into the lab area of the bunker, and started to equip my suit.

The body suit fit perfectly, not too tight, not too loose. I grabbed the breastplate, hoisted over my shoulders, and buckled them in. Finally the arm bracers.

Ate something light, laze around for a bit, and watch the time pass by.

I decided to appear an hour early, so I grabbed my knife and placed it on my hip.

When I made it to the surface, It was quiet. Not a single human or irken sight, and I started walking to my destination.

My stomach churned when the ship became more… looming, just watching everyone's move. As I kept on, I noticed new buildings here and there, and some of them were just made of glass.

I stopped and peeked in, it was filled with plants not from this planet. Some with almost a metallic surface, some with ethereal patterns, and there were even some that glowed.

I moved away from the building, and started my journey once more.

Eventually, I made it to the bottom of the ship. Which I was met up with gir and mini moose.

Of course I was tackled again by the robot, I returned the gesture and held him at arms length.

"Okay gir, can you take me too zim?" I asked, he nodded and hopped out of my grasp, then started to hold my hand to lead me to the entrance.

This is it gaz…

You're going to fight your best friend.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. UGHH!!!!


	20. The Battle

Huh…

The inside wasn't like the outside, unlike being a bright reddish pink. The floors and walls are a lighter color, and the floor was made of tiles, which I expected to be metal.

Gir kept tugging my hand, while minimoose floating besides me. The little robot eventually led me to a door, "this is where the master is!" He giggled

"Thanks gir, go play. And after we're done… talking. You think you can give me a tour?" I smiled, to which he nodded eagerly.

He waved bye, and ran off with minimoose. 

A part of me felt bad for that promise, but I guess I'll make it up to him later.

I placed my hand against the door, and pushed it open. The room was much bigger than I expected. 

There were pillars, flags, a rug, and a throne in the middle of the room. I shut the door, crossed my arms, and walked to the throne.

"Hey idiot, I'm here now." I waved, but no answer from him. He just stayed still, I furrowed my brows and cautiously leaned closer.

"Zim?" I reached for my blade, and poked at his chest plate.

It just went through…

Wait.

I turned around and quickly ran away from it. I jumped to the ground and covered my head, as there was a sound of an explosion.

He tricked me. Shit…

I got up, and extended the handle of my weapon. The spot to where I was is now charred, so… he wants to play dirty?

Fine, I'll play dirty too.

I held my breath, and started to comb the area. I looked behind the pillars, he's not on this side…

I head to the middle of the room, and stared at the burnt spot on the floor.

There's no way that was by accident, he must'v-

Wait.

I widened my eyes and I heard the second of running steps towards me.

I turn around and held my weapon in front of me to deflect the incoming punch.

I was pushed a couple of feet away, but stood my ground. I gripped the handle and glared into his ruby eyes.

"Heh, thought I lucked out. Guess I really have to fight" I grinned, aiming my weapon at him. He furrowed his brow, then smirked 

"I didn't think you would notice, but I underestimated you once again" Zim brushed himself off, and ejected his legs from his pack. All aimed at me.

Feels good to be in the spotlight again.

"Ready to get battered and bruised?" I smiled triumphantly, his grin widened 

"Anything for you, gazlene"

'Just 3 hits gaz… that's all it takes' I thought to myself, as I started running to my intended target. Using the extended spear as a long distance weapon, so I could lower the risk of being hit by his fists.

The pak legs however… have made a few close calls. Almost hitting my arms and sides, If I had any chance of winning I needed to get closer.

I pressed the second button, which made the blade turn back into its original form. I kept my body low to the ground as my path became litered with stabs and slices from the pak legs.

I aimed for his side, but he turned to quickly and I sliced upwards. I managed to get his lower jaw, but before I could count it in he kicked me in the stomach.

Landing on my back, I hazily rose up but then he slammed me back down. One hand pinning my right, which held my weapon, the other holding my chin.

I grabbed his shoulder, trying to push him off. Then I felt a sharp pain, under my left eye, which eventually felt warm and wet.

The smell of sweat and blood entered my senses, I felt the sweat dropping off Zim landing on my face.

I managed to get my legs under him and kicked him off. I stretched out, and wiped the sweat from my face.

"Two more hits zim… for both of us" I panted, and smiled. Before he got up, I jumped on him and extended my spear, he moved his head to the side and the blade went in the floor.

I pulled it out, aimed for his side once again. But he grabbed it and kept hold, I just put my weight on it.

"Just…. Let it go." I growled, starting to get slightly pissed off. He moved it to the side and letting go, the force I was putting on it made my fall on the hard metal floor.

Before I could even reach for my discarded weapon, and pair arms wrapped around my arms and torso. Zim held on tight, he had his head on my shoulder so I couldn't headbutt him.

I thrashed around desperately, there's no way I'm going to lose this fight!

"Let go zim! Now!" I yelled, eventually I was losing energy.

Then… I felt a pain in both of my legs. The room was tainted with the smell of blood and the carpet ruined.

He did it.

Zim had won.

"Gaz? Are you okay?" He asked, now releasing the pressure from his hold. I just leaned against him, my body sore from our battle.

"I'm fine, just… really sore, and tired" I smiled with relief, glad that it's over.

Finally…

I was home.


	21. Conversations

"So… what was with the explosion?" I asked as I bandaged my wounds

"Eh, it wasn't big enough to hurt you." Zim shrugged, I chuckled a bit and tied off the bandage. 

I got up from the table, and stretched. The pain still lingering, but bearable I looked up at him "so, what's the plan now?"

"First, I'm going to take you to your brother. Then let you rest for a bit" he replied, I hummed waiting for him to lead the way.

"So, got any planets conquered besides this one?" I asked, his brow furrowed in contemplation. Then zims expression lightened up with the most stupid looking smile.

"Well we don't have it 'conquered' yet, but currently we're in war with the meekrob, but I tried to convince the leader to join the empire. She's stubborn, and 'doesn't trust irkens'" zim growled a bit crossing his arm, I hummed in contemplation. How can I help?

"Well, I'm not irken. Maybe I can try to convince her, which brings up another question…" I paused, and grabbed Zim’s arm to stop him.

"I'm a human, and you're irken, you'll… you're going to live longer than me. Got any ideas on how to fix that?" I asked, he turned around with a smirk splayed out on his face

"Actually, I do. I created a serum that basically keeps your organs functional, and your skin cells multiplying. Since after age 25, human skin cells stop the process" Zim explained, I lightened up a bit. I grabbed his turtle neck and tugged him down to eye level.

"Good job zimmy, finally using that big brain of yours. You get a kiss for that" I pecked him on the cheek, he was now purring and burying his face in my hands.

"Hhhhh, I liked that. I want more, but we need to get back on track" he broke himself away, and continued forward.

Today was going to be a good day.

Dib's pov

"So… this power cell can hold up about 39 shots?" I asked, as I inspected the glow stick like case. The vortian nodded

"Yes sir! And whatever it shoots gets burned. But it deals damage when used properly" he explained, which got me thinking about gaz.

What's she doing now?

Is she okay?

Did zim hurt her?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to meet up with tak.

"Oh, hey tak… what's up?" I hummed, she had a stern look on her face

"You're thinking about something, what is it dib?" Tak crossed her arms, I sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I'm thinking about zim and gaz. Don't know if everything is going to be fine or not" I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well dib, the problem with zim and your sister is that their personalities clash together. But that's what makes their relationship work, but I'm worried too!" Tak slightly tugged her antennas.

"Why? Why should you be worried about them?" I was intrigued with the inner thoughts of my coworker. She grimaced at me, but sighed with defeat.

"You really stupid aren't you? The last time me and your sister met, I nearly killed her. She also 'killed' me, well… she destroyed the fake pak, but still… I'm lucky that zim showed mercy when he became the tallest." She paused, her face turning purple with frustration.

"Do you see what I'm trying to say dib? You accepted my apology, but as for gazlene… she's more dangerous in more ways than one, if zim wins and she becomes Co- tallest… she can kill me with the snap of her fingers, and zim will carry out that order no matter what." Tak finished and took a seat on the table.

"Believe me Tak when I say that Gaz has changed, she has become more… merciful? Is that a right way of putting it? Well, she can still throw a punch. But I highly doubt that she'll kill you" I leaned back into my chair, propping my feet on the table. 

Then, one of the vortians stood abruptly.

I furrowed my brow, stood up and walked up to his work desk.

"What's wrong 777?" I asked, he pointed at the door that exits to the main building. There they were, Zim and gaz.

I sighed and walked up to the two, gaz had a couple of bandages here and there, but otherwise looked fine.

"Hey gaz… you look worse for wear" I hummed, she smirked and lightly punched my arm.

"Says the one with the bags under his eyes" she chuckled, with a grin on her face.

It's good to see her happy...


	22. Constructions

Wow, Dib looked shitty. Not in a bad way, more like he pulled ALOT of all nighters in the past few days, but other than that he looked fine, he wasn't the person I wanted to talk to.

I had to talk with Tak, both of us left on a bad note when we last met. So I broke away from Dib and waved at tak, "hey tak, let's… talk" I greeted awkwardly, I could tell that she was tense but agreed anyway.

I took a deep breath "Tak, I would like to apologize for breaking the fake pak with the intent of killing you. I'm sorry that I almost killed you" my chest was pounding with slight anxiety, the female irken had a look if suprise.

"I accept your apology human, now I am too sorry for kidnapping you, and your brother, hooking you up to virtual machines, and trying to kill you too" she replied, a part of me was suprised, but nevertheless I smiled softly.

I turned back around to see dib and zim arguing about… well something.

"Looks like we both have idiots to deal with" I laughed out loud at both of them, they heard me. They both looked slightly hurt, dib furrowed his brows.

"Just because your I.Q. is 4 points higher than mine doesn't make me an idiot, gaz" he spat out, I gave both of them a smug look.

"It's not that dib, it's just both of you arguing is like when we were kids. I'm just getting nostalgic" I smiled, I waved by to Tak and grabbed zim by the wrist.

"C'mon idiot, you still gotta show me the rest of the place" I sighed as I dragged him out, he huffed like some little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

I let him go when we entered the hallway, motioned for him to lead the way.

"Well, I guess I can finish that argument with your brother later. Actually it's getting late, so… I'll just give you a tour tomorrow" zim huffed from exhaustion, I hummed in reply.

"So, do I just go home?" I asked, his expression lightened up and his antennas twitched in excitement.

"I just realized that I can finally show you the thing that I was excited to show you!" He yelled triumphantly, he held my hand and started to lead me to the exit of the ship.

The adrenaline was starting to get to me, to where I was smiling and laughing with excitement. When we exited, he looked around until his gaze stopped at a tall building, actually… it looked new, as if it just materialized into existence 

"There it is, let's go" he started walking again, with his expression determined and his antennas twitching 

When we got closer to the building, I realized what it really was. It was the bank, but… taller?

"Wait, how did the bank get taller?" I asked, eventually we stopped at the entrance.

"I built on top of it, why waste an already tall building when I can just make it taller and much more sturdier" zim grinned, filled with pride.

"I still needed a place for the currency, so I simply moved the employees and the vaults to a different building" he explained as he dragged me inside of the building.

"Good, but what are you planning for this building?" I asked as we entered the elevator. He pressed the button that was over the rest.

"I'll explain when I show you what I made for you" his smile made him look a bit goofy, which made the earlier tensions disappear.

I think this job won't be so bad.


	23. Home

As we waited, zim was just radiating with joy and excitement, he had a huge goofy grin on his face, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to show you this place, I'm very positive that you'll like it. Hhhh, I'm trying not to ruin anything, BE HONEST TO ME WHEN YOU SEE IT OK!?" He asked, I laughed at bit and nodded.

"You're getting me excited buddy, I think I'll love it no matter what it looks like." I said comforting him, his antennas perked at the beep of the elevator.

The door opened to a room that was kinda big, but spacious. The first thing I noticed was that the kitchen and living room in one room, separated, I liked it.

What she noticed was a familiar console "No way! You kept the GS Entertainment system!? Does it still have our old save files?" I turned to zim, his eyes lit up.

"It does! I kept it safe and everything, I still have the cartridges" Zim looked genuinely proud of himself, I hummed and went to pet him on the cheek. He purred, then buried his face in my hand.

"Hhhhhgh, I'll take it that you love it" he chirped, I removed my hand and continued to explore, 2 extra rooms, one is empty, while the other is a bedroom. 

Along with 2 bathrooms, one in the living room, the other in the bedroom. Actually, considering that Zim basically designed the little apartment it's impressive that it looks like a normal and modern earth household.

"So… did I do a good job??" He was fidgeting, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Zim. You did a good job, now I'm gonna get into pajamas" I huffed as I headed to the closet.

"O-Ok! I'll be in the living room!" Zim scurried off and closed the door, I opened the door and just as expected it's filled with shirts, jean's, boots, and shorts. 

I'm happy that he kept in mind that I was never into fancy stuff, so I grabbed a shirt and shorts. Then carefully removed my body suit and armor, being careful of my cuts and bruises.

I ran my hands through my hair, and walked out of the bedroom. 


	24. Player one

When I entered the living room, zim is curled up on the couch. He had taken off his armor and stared at the floor, his antennas nervously twitched.

I went to the couch and plopped into it, crossing my arms. I sighed "so, got anything else to do?"

"No! Um… not really, I got everything that I needed to get done for the day. What do you want to do?" Zim asked. I thought about it, then a lightbulb went off.

"Hmm… wanna play our old save file?" I waited for an answer, he nodded happily and got up to get the controllers. Zim hopped back on the couch and handed me one, then grabbed the remote on the coffee table.

"Hehehe, I'm getting excited! You better put up a good fight gazlene!" Zim laughed as the game booted up, a sinister smile appeared on my face.

"Oh, I will. Just make sure to not slip up Zimothy" the title screen appeared, and zim chose the first save file.

We were our respective characters, sadly zim had gotten the hunter instead of me. But I knew how to control the hunter's partner just as good, I gripped the controller and felt my surroundings blur out of existence.

We were outside of a big door, which only meant one thing: there was going to be a boss fight. My shoulder tense and I regained more attention to the screen, the door opened and it revealed an amalgamation of pigs, grotesquely stitched together.

As I felt myself slowly slipping away, I suddenly remembered the circumstances that caused me and zim to even start playing this game.

It was a few days after the incident, and zim had shown concern for reasons unknown. He wanted to check the stitches, which had surprisingly healed pretty quickly.

But the mood for concern changed when zim had asked "so, since I saved your life. May Zim get something in return?" He said with a goofy grin.

I just shoved him away "you don't get anything, you're lucky that I even stayed behind and helped you. But even then it was because of dib, if tak didn't kidnap him then I might've left you" I growled, while Zim huffed.

"Well, I had set the directions into the teleportation rig!" 

"I had to fight Tak, with no weapons or backup AND almost died! So can just bug off and leave me alone!?" I was growing frustrated, pinched the bridge of my nose and turning on my GS entertainment system.

"Zim already knows that you almost died! So that's why you owe me one! I could've just left you to die! You should be happy that I even considered it" he growled as he sat besides me.

"Ugh… ok. If I do one thing for you, will you leave me alone?"

Zim nodded vigorously "Zim promises!"

I sighed and chucked a extra controller at him "okay, but let's at least discuss this while we play 'Vampire Hunter: memoir'. I just got it today and I'm intending to get started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH FJKHJJGH OK!! SO... I'm sorry for taking so long, writer's block constantly hits me and with everything else that's going on in the world has been stressful and horrific. But hopefully I can get back on track, so everyone stay safe and healthy! Mentally and physically!


End file.
